Der Gaukler (Kapitel)
"Der Gaukler" ist das vierte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Der Gaukler Thom Merrilin regt sich über den Gemeinderat auf, der ihn nicht höflich genug behandelt. Der Gemeinderat hat sich beraten und verkündet, dass keine Gefahr besteht. Rand und Tam müssen auf ihren Hof im Westwald zurück. Da Tam erfahren hat, dass auch andere Jungen eine unheimliche Gestalt gesehen haben, ist er nicht mehr so skeptisch. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Der weißhaarige Mann ist durch seinen auffälligen Umhang sofort als der Gaukler zu erkennen, von dem man ihnen schon erzählt hat. Er mustert sie sofort eindringlich und Rand ist von seinen leuchtenden, blauen Augen fasziniert. Er selbst mit seinen grauen Augen wird immer gehänselt, denn alle Menschen aus den Zwei Flüssen haben dunkle Augen. Ärgerlich fragt der Gaukler, wo er hier ist, dass man ihn so schlecht behandelt. Rand erklärt, die Frau, die ihn so beschimpft hätte, wäre die Seherin und der Gaukler ist über die Jugend der Frau überrascht. Rand hofft, dass Nynaeve das nicht zu hören bekommt, und auch Mat und Perrin scheinen diesen Gedanken zu haben. Er fährt fort und berichtet vom Thema des Gesprächs des Gemeinderates, die sich über die Neuigkeiten vom Falschen Drachen und Krieg beraten. Der Gaukler nörgelt, dass das selbst in Baerlon schon alte Geschichten waren, sagt aber, dass er schon dachte, Padan Fain in der Schenke erkannt zu haben. Er klingt verächtlich, als er über ihn spricht und Egwene verteidigt den Fahrenden Händler. Der Gaukler betrachtet sie lächelnd, nennt sie hübsch und bittet sie, ihm am nächsten Tag bei seiner Vorstellung zu helfen. Seine Schmeichelei lässt die jungen Männer lachen und sie ernten einen bösen Blick von Egwene, sie sich bedankt und das Angebot annimmt. Der Mann stellt sich jetzt als Thom Merrilin vor und berichtet, er sei einst Hofbarde gewesen. Seine vorgetragenen Worte lassen die Zuhörer klatschen und Mat fragt schließlich, was eigentlich wirklich in Ghealdan geschieht. Thom erklärt, er sei kein Fahrender Händler und würde alles über die Aes Sedai ignorieren, denn das sei sicherer. Mat fragt nach dem Krieg, doch auch das interessiert den Gaukler nicht. Er wendet sich an Rand und erklärt, dieser sei so groß wie ein Aiel-Mann. Er fragt nach Rands Namen, den er ihm auch nennt. Dann sagt Thom, Perrin hätte die Maße eines Ogiers und fragt auch ihn. Perrin stellt sich ebenfalls vor und nennt die Wesen erfunden, die Thom soeben benannt hat. Der Gaukler sagt ernst, dass sie wohl schon weit in der Welt herum gekommen wären, wenn sie das denken, aber Rand ist sicher, dass er einen Scherz macht. Mat und Perrin erzählen, wie weit sie sich schon in den Zwei Flüssen umgesehen haben, doch Rand bemerkt, dass Thom sein Lächeln jetzt kaum noch verbergen kann. Egwene versucht ihn zu tadeln, errötet jedoch dabei und Thom entschuldigt sich schließlich. Perrin fragt, was ihre Größe mit all dem zu tun hat, und Thom erklärt, er brauche sie für einen seiner Tricks. Inzwischen sind mehr Dorfbewohner erschienen, um den Gaukler zu betrachten. Thom betrachtet sie kopfschüttelnd und erklärt, er wolle schon einen kleinen Teil seiner Kunst zeigen, um sein Publikum zu beeindrucken. Er beginnt zu jonglieren und die Zuschauer stöhnen begeistert. Laut deklamiert Thom und nennt die Geschichten, die er erzählen könnte. Egwene ruft dazwischen und verlangt nach der Geschichte von Lenn und Salya. Rand ist sicher, dass sie ihm damit eins auswischen möchte, denn sie mag am liebsten Geschichten von schlauen Frauen. Er denkt, dass sie natürlich auch weiß, dass die Welt außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse immer nur eine Geschichte für sie bleiben wird. Thom erklärt, das wären alte Geschichten, und erklärt, er werde ihnen viel erzählen können, Geschichten aus allen Zeitaltern, während er immer mehr Bälle jongliert. Doch plötzlich unterbricht er seinen Redefluss, steckt die Bälle ein und Rand sieht, dass Moiraine und Lan zu ihnen getreten sind. Thom betrachtet die beiden und erklärt schließlich, sie würden sicher nicht aus dieser Gegend kommen. Thom hat Moiraine als Aes Sedai und Lan als Behüter erkannt. Ewin Finngar zischt ihm zu, er solle sie Lady nennen und Thom entschuldigt sich. Moiraine tut es ab und erklärt, sie wäre auch auf der Reise und die Welt wäre ein gefährlicher Ort. Ewin erklärt, sie würde Geschichten sammeln und Thom sagt, er hoffe, die seinen würden ihr ebenfalls gefallen. Er zögert auffällig vor ihrem Namen. Rand fragt sich, welche Unterhaltung eine Lady wohl kennt, kann sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass sie besser ist als die durch einen Gaukler. Moiraine sagt, sie würde die einen mehr mögen als die anderen. Sie nennt Thom Meister Barde Möglicherweise erkennt Moiraine Thom als den ehemaligen Hofbarden von Caemlyn, oder durch seine Sprache und Gestik überhaupt als ehemaligen Barden. und Thom bittet sie, ihm nicht zu viel Ehre zu erteilen. Moiraine nickt nur, dann gehen sie und Lan davon. Rand beobachtet, wie Thom ihnen nachsieht und merkt, dass ihre Anwesenheit dem Gaukler nicht gefällt. Die Zuschauer fordern Thom auf, mehr von seiner Kunst zu zeigen, doch in diesem Moment verlassen die Seherin und der Gemeinderat die Schenke. Thom verschwindet murmelnd in der Schenke und Cenn sieht ihm grollend nach. Auch Bran ist von seinem Verhalten nicht begeistert. Nynaeve sagt grimmig, sie sollten sich nicht um den Gaukler oder einen Falschen Drachen sorgen, denn es gäbe im Dorf andere, die mehr Ärger machen würden. Bran weiß, dass sie über Moiraine und Lan redet und sagt, die beiden hätten ihn nicht vor dem Gemeinderat beleidigt. Nynaeve giftet ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie geht. Egwene wirft Rand einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie ihr folgt. Er wünscht sich, es gäbe einen Weg, sie davon abzuhalten, die Zwei Flüsse zu verlassen. Doch ihm fällt nur ein, sie zu heiraten, was er jetzt noch nicht will und sie wohl auch ablehnen würde. Cenn knurrt, Nynaeve brauche einen Mann, doch Bran weist ihn zurecht, dass er sich nicht so aufführen solle, wie die Seherin es ihnen vorgeworfen hat. Dann geht er zurück in die Schenke, während sich der Rest des Gemeinderates ebenfalls zerstreut. Haral Luhhan schließt sich Cenn Buie an, um noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Rand geht zu seinem Vater und sagt, er habe Bran noch nie so wütend gesehen. Tam erklärt nur, der Bürgermeister und die Seherin hätten heute besonders stark gestritten, aber es sei in jedem Dorf das gleiche. Mat fragt nach dem Falschen Drachen, doch Tam sagt, Padan Fain habe ihnen auch nicht mehr erzählen können, als er der Menge schon berichtet hatte. Mat sagt, dass ihn Schlachten interessieren Das könnte ein Grund dafür sein, dass ihm die Finn später die Erinnerungen an Schlachten einpflanzen. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8), und Perrin fragt, was Fain noch erzählt hat. Tam erwidert, Fain könnte ihnen später alles erzählen. Der Gemeinderat würde jedenfalls keinen Grund zur Besorgnis sehen, denn die Aes Sedai würden auf ihrer Reise sicher nicht bei ihnen vorbei kommen. Rand weiß, dass er recht hat, denn bis auf den Übergang bei Taren-Fähre gibt es sonst keinen bequemen Zugang in die Zwei Flüsse. Mat klingt enttäuscht, doch Tam sagt, sie würden nach Bel Tine Männer nach Devenritt, Wachhügel und Taren-Fähre schicken und Wachposten aufstellen. Perrin wirft ein, dass er gesagt hatte, man müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Tam erwidert, es wäre nicht gut, die Augen zu verschließen, nur weil man sich nicht sorgen muss. Es könnten Flüchtlinge kommen, die vor dem Krieg davonlaufen. Mat will gern an den Patrouillen teilnehmen, doch Tam belächelt ihn. Er sagt, er solle mit Bran sprechen, und erklärt Rand dann, dass sie zum Hof zurückkehren. Rand ist überrascht, denn er war sicher, dass sie noch zur Winternacht bleiben, aber Tam will noch einiges zuhause erledigen. Rand will sich ebenfalls freiwillig für die Patrouillen melden, doch Tam will davon nichts hören. Er sagt, sie würden am nächsten Tag früh genug zum Fest zurückkehren. Als Tam zum Stall gegangen ist fragt Mat, ob Perrin sich ebenfalls melden will. Aufgeregt prophezeit er, sie würden vielleicht Soldaten oder Kesselflicker sehen. Perrin ist sich nicht sicher und Rand erklärt ärgerlich, dass der Krieg in Ghealdan sei und nicht bei ihnen. Er erinnert sie an den schwarzen Reiter, der bei ihnen ist. Mat sagt, es würde eben nicht viel aufregendes passieren, doch Rand fragt, was wäre, wenn der Reiter jemanden verletzt. Perrin vermutet, er könnte ein Kriegsflüchtling sein. Mat ist sicher, dass die Wachen ihn finden werden, doch Rand erklärt, er scheine zu verschwinden, wann immer er will. Er will lieber nicht, dass die Patrouillen nach ihm Ausschau halten. Mat sagt, sie sollten es dem Bürgermeister erzählen, sobald sie sich für die Patrouillen melden, damit der es dem Gemeinderat sagt, doch Perrin glaubt, dass man sie nur auslachen würde. Rand schlägt vor, es sofort zu erzählen, aber Perrin will erst andere Jungen aus dem Dorf fragen, ob sie die gleiche Erfahrung gemacht haben. Mat schweigt finster, weil er weiß, dass man ihm nicht glauben würde. Rand zögert noch, aber Perrin erklärt, es wäre ihm einfach lieber, noch einen weiteren Zeugen zu haben. Rand ist einverstanden mit dem Plan, doch er kann in den Augen seiner Freunde sehen, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie tun sollen, wenn niemand außer ihnen den Reiter gesehen hat. Er verabschiedet sich und folgt Tam in den Stall. Ort: Haldenstraße, Westwald Tam spricht noch mit den Stallburschen, bevor sie Bela anspannen und sich auf den Weg machen. Rand ist nervös, weil er nicht weiß, wie er seinen Vater von der Existenz des schwarzen Reiters überzeugen soll, vor allem wenn es keine weiteren Zeugen gibt. Seine Nervosität nimmt noch zu, als sie das Dorf verlassen und mit gespanntem Bogen betrachtet er den umliegenden Wald. Um sich abzulenken spricht er Tam auf das Verhör von Padan Fain an, das den Menschen noch mehr Angst gemacht hat, weil Bran über Aes Sedai und den Falschen Drachen sprach. Tam erklärt, die Menschen seien seltsam und führt den starken, mutigen Schmied Luhhan an, der kein Blut sehen kann. Rand fragt, was das damit zu tun hat, da niemand sich etwas dabei denkt. Tam sagt, die Menschen in den Zwei Flüssen würden sich vielleicht nicht von den üblichen Schwierigkeiten des Lebens unterkriegen lassen, aber allein der Gedanke an die Aes Sedai ließe sie daran denken, dass eine gerade Linie von Tar Valon nach Ghealdan nicht weit östlich an ihnen vorbei laufen würde, so dass sie schnell darauf kämen, dass diese durch die Zwei Flüsse reiten, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das auch ist. Also hat Bran beschlossen, ihnen gleich alles zu sagen, um das Bel Tine nicht zu verderben. Die Handlung des Gemeinderates hat etwas mit seiner Autorität und Verantwortung über die Menschen zu tun, denn obwohl sie auch selbst auf diese Überlegungen kommen würden, hätte es ohne Brans Erklärung vermutlich Wochen gedauert und allen Sorgen bereitet. Er endet damit, dass die Patrouillen schon bemerken würden, wenn etwas im Gange ist, falls der Gemeinderat sich doch geirrt hat. Rand wird klar, dass die Männer des Rates viel mehr zu bedenken haben, als er bisher glaubte. Tam fragt schließlich, ob noch jemand außer Perrin den Reiter gesehen hat und Rand erzählt schon von Mat, als ihm klar wird, dass Tam ihnen glaubt. Er will sofort ins Dorf zurückrennen, doch sein Vater hält ihn auf und sagt, er habe absichtlich so lange gewartet. Rand fragt, warum Tam seine Meinung geändert hat und er es den anderen nicht sofort erzählen darf. Tam sagt, man müsste die Menschen auf den umliegenden Höfen warnen, doch die Kinder sollten nicht nach dem harten Winter geängstigt werden. Er glaubt, der Mann könnte ein Kriegsflüchtling oder Dieb sein, den die Wache schon finden wird. Rand will wissen, warum er ihm jetzt glaubt. Tam antwortet, am Morgen hätte er nichts gesehen und deshalb auch nicht geglaubt, doch im Gemeinderat erzählte Haral Luhhan von Perrin, Jon Thane und Samel Crawe nannten ihre Söhne und bei vier jungen Männern glaubten alle es schließlich. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Tam heim will - damit niemand auf dem Hof Schaden anrichten kann. Nach dem Gespräch fühlt Rand sich erleichtert. Er fürchtet sich immer noch, doch jetzt hat er die Unterstützung seines Vaters und ist sicher, dass die Emondsfelder gemeinsam mit dem Fremden fertig werden. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Egwene al'Vere * Thom Merrilin * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Nynaeve al'Meara * Brandelwyn al'Vere * Tam al'Thor * Haral Luhhan * Cenn Buie * Samel Crawe * Jon Thane * Rowan Hurn - als der Gemeinderat * Hu Barran * Tad Barran Tiere * Mandarb - als kräftiger, schwarzer Hengst * Aldieb - als schlanke weiße Stute * Bela * Thoms dürrer Wallach Erwähnt * Ewal Coplin * Bran al'Vere * Cenn Buie * Padan Fain * Logain Ablar - als Falscher Drache * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Artur Falkenflügel * Grüner Mann * Trollocs * Jain Fernstreicher * Lews Therin Telamon - als Drache * Dunkler König Gruppen * Familie Congar * Familie Coplin * Gemeinderat * Aes Sedai * Aiel * Ogier * Behüter * Tuatha'an - als Kesselflicker Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke *** Dorfgrün ** Westwald *** Haldenstraße Erwähnt * Ghealdan * Tar Valon * Baerlon * Wachhügel * Devenritt * Wasserwald * Verschleierte Berge * Aiel-Wüste * Aryth-Meer * Caemlyn * Wald der Schatten * Manetherendrelle - als Weißer Fluss * Taren-Fähre * Tarendrelle - als Taren Ereignisse * Logain Ablar als Falscher Drache in Ghealdan * Zeitalter der Legenden * Zerstörung der Welt - als Zeit des Wahns * Trolloc-Kriege * Hundertjähriger Krieg Sonstige * Falscher Drache * Wiedergeborener Drache Berufe * Hofbarde * Gaukler Erzählungen * Aptarigine Zyklus * Die tausend Erzählungen Anlas, der weisen Ratgeberin * Elsbet, die Königin von All * Materese die Heilerin * Der erstaunliche Ind * Mosk und Merk * Lenn, der zum Mond flog * Salya, die zwischen den Sternen wandelte * Jaem, der Riesentöter * Wie Susa Jain Fernstreicher zähmte * Mara und die drei närrischen Könige hier 'törichten' * Die Belagerung der Säulen des Himmels * Wie Frau Karil ihren Mann vom Schnarchen befreite * König Darith und der Fall des Hauses der Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Westwald